


medium blue eyes

by lovingtrindel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Happy ending though, aaaaaa trindel child, anyways i literally despise tagging fics so, fluff and angst <3, i hate tagging things, i posted a non smut for once omg, nothing is awful au :), that’s it i guess, the beginning hurts a lil ngl, this is sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel
Summary: Trina and Mendel become parents.Half angst, half fluff.Enjoy!!Trigger Warnings: miscarriage and childbirthnothing explicit
Relationships: Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	medium blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the really weird spaces in between random paragraphs my phone is being a dumbass and wont let me get rid of them thanks

Mendel heard Trina sobbing in the bathroom. He pushed open the already ajar door and poked his head through.

“Trina, darling-”

Trina sat on the floor, hot tears streaming down her face, which was buried in her knees.

Mendel sat down next to her.

“Another negative, love?”

Trina and Mendel had been trying to have a baby for about four months, to no avail.

She could not stop crying, could not choke out even the smallest of words or sounds.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. We’ll get there soon, I promise.”

He wrapped an arm around her back and ran his other hand through her hair.

Trina held out the piece of plastic that she had been concealing in her fist.

It was positive.

“Trin- are we having a baby?”

She could only nod and smile at him, wiping her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck.

He picked her up, spinning around the bathroom like a maniac.

“Tee! Oh my god! You’re pregnant, we did it, YOU did it!” He buried his face in her neck.

Trina ran a hand through his curls and placed a kiss to the top of his head, saying a silent thanks.

Two trimesters later, she sat in a cold hospital bed, rendered speechless once again.

Mendel sat beside her, both of them staring blankly at the doctor before them.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Weisenbachfeld, but you’ve undergone a second-trimester miscarraige. There’s nothing we can do.

Trina held onto Mendel’s hand as the world crashed around her.  
They were discharged from the hospital soon after that.

Mendel expected Trina to cry herself to sleep that night, but no tears were shed. His wife laid motionless next to him, staring at the ceiling.

A few days passed, and still, Trina did not eat or sleep. No matter how much he pleaded and begged, she would not give in. She just laid in their bed, not wanting to move or speak or be responsible for anything.

On the third night, she spoke for the first time in days.

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice cracked and a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Mendel turned to her.

“My love, what for?”

She sighed and took a deep breath.

“I lost it. I lost the baby.”

His eyes swam with tears.

“Trina- it’s not your fault.”

“How do you know that?”

“Dearest-”

“I’m… sorry, I guess I’m just a little on edge.”

“Please don’t blame yourself for this, you didn’t do anything-”

“But don’t you see, Mendel? That’s the thing. Didn’t I? How do we know that this is some freak accident, and that there’s not something wrong with me, that there’s not something broken inside me…” 

She had to take a breath to keep from breaking down completely.

“Trina. You’re the strongest person I know. You can do this, we can try again.”

She turned onto her side to look at him. She took his hand.

“I’m scared, Mendel. If this happened again-”

He gave her hand a small squeeze.

“We can do it. I swear to you, Trina.”

“Alright-”

“I love you, so so much, darling. You know that, right?”

“You only tell me thirty times every day-” She laughed for the first time in days.

God, Mendel had missed her laugh.

“No matter how this goes, I’ll always love you.”

“But what if- what if we can’t?”

“We can. And if we can’t, at least we have Jase, right? I’ll always love you, Trin. No matter which way this goes.”

“You will?”

All of a sudden, it hit him.

She thought he was going to leave.

He tried to stop the tears that were stinging at the edges of his eyelids, but they fell, cascading onto the pillow below as he clamped his eyes shut.

“Trina, I will love you for the rest of my life. Always. I’m not going anywhere, I would never, I could never leave you. Life without you- I don’t even want to begin to imagine it. It sounds like hell to me.”

Tears fell down her cheeks, too.

They laid there, still holding hands, until they both drifted off to sleep. Trina melted into his side once again and Mendel was so grateful, so very grateful, for her breath on his neck and her hair under his chin. He was even grateful when she actually kicked him in the shin.

He was just grateful to have his Trina back.

A week or so later, Trina held another positive pregnancy test in her hand. Mendel gave her a soft kiss.

“This is the one, darling. I know it.”

Trina could do nothing but cry and throw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. She inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne and the cardigan he was wearing. She was happy. 

Two trimesters passed with little to no complications. Trina was not grateful for the morning sickness (which she had a wickedly bad case of, as the doctor put it) or the uncomfortablity of sex once she started showing a bit more, but she was beyond thrilled to be bringing another child into the world. Mendel held her close every night, one hand on her stomach, and one in her hair. She was even happier. 

After what simultaneously felt like forever and no time at all, she was going into labor. Whizzer drove her to the hospital, Mendel with her in the backseat. She laughed to herself, seeing that her husband was notably more stressed than she was. Ten minutes later and she was in the hospital room with the two men. An hour or two later and Marvin and Jason arrived. A few more hours and Trina was told that it was time for her to push. Fear crept into her brain, clouding her vision and making her legs tremble slightly, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins balanced it out. She sat up in the bed, pushing her heart out and screaming. 

A little while later and the baby was born. 

Trina looked down at the little boy in her arms. He stared up at her with bright blue eyes, not as dark as his mother’s but not quite as bright as his father’s. His hair was already in curls, a dark brown that seemed like a perfect combination of Trina’s chestnut and Mendel’s deep black. He was the exact middle, the in-between of his parents. She only hoped he had his father’s heart, his father’s brain, his father’s passion. 

Mendel stared at the child in his wife’s arms. His child. His wife. He couldn’t believe it. He felt like the luckiest man alive, staring down at the unnamed baby boy. The hand he had placed on Trina’s waist pulled her closer, and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“We’re a family, love!” Trina smiled at him. 

“My dear, we were always a family. This is just a new addition. And by God am I grateful for it.”

He held out a finger to the child, who took it in his own small hands. He burbled and swatted at Mendel’s hand, causing him to smile. 

He kissed the top of Trina’s head. 

“What are we gonna name this little guy?”

“Uhhh, I don’t know-“

They sat for a moment, thinking. 

Trina suddenly spoke. 

“Asher.” She smiled at her husband. “Happy and blessed, in Hebrew.”

Mendel smiled at the baby again. “Asher… it suits him.”

“Hello, Asher,” Trina cooed at the small child in her arms. 

Mendel sat down on the hospital bed next to Trina, pulling her into his lap. There they sat, their own little tight knit family. 

Mendel, Trina, and Asher. 

The Weisenbachfelds had a child at last.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!
> 
> can you tell i started this like a week ago and only finished it now


End file.
